


Love in the Face of Magic

by PuellaMidori



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Foreshadowing, Illnesses, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaMidori/pseuds/PuellaMidori
Summary: Willow can't understand her girlfriend, preferring to suffer a pitiful human illness when a little magic could make it all go away in an instant. What will win out, her desire to solve her problems with ease or her desire to make Tara happy with her?





	Love in the Face of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this on my phone this morning, feverish and in between bouts of puking. I enjoyed the concept but maybe don't expect high quality literature.

I offered her at least a hundred different ways to make her feel better. There were potions I could make, spells I could do, even just little ones that could take away the inconvenience of it all, but she refused every one. So what was the point of being a witch at all then, if I couldn't even help my girlfriend when she was sick? She kept talking about going against nature, but isn't that the point? I'm stronger than nature. I don't know what Tara's so afraid of. She's almost acting like the magic itself is a worse illness than hers.

So in the mean time I'm talking to all of her teachers, making sure she can stay up to date with all of her classes, even the ones we don't share. I'm cooking her meals, even if she can't eat them. I'm holding her hair while she pukes, I'm holding her hand late at night when she can't sleep, I'm bringing her cold cloths and warm blankets. She keeps telling me it's supposed to be done this way, we don't need magic to take care of each other. But if we didn't have the magic, we never would have even met. 

She doesn't ask where all the clean, dry blankets come from, or where all the food she doesn't eat goes, or how I have time to spend by her side with everything else I have to take care of. Where would I be without the magic? Would I even have time for her? I don't understand how she can spend her whole life surrounded by magic and still not accept it's full potential. She doesn't have to suffer, we're better than that! Why shouldn't I just take it all away?

But I won't argue with her over it. It's more important to let her feel better on her own terms than to fight, right? It's not like I can erase the fight the way I can erase the untouched plates, or the sickness, or the draft in the bedroom. Everything will work out as long as I still have my girl. We don't really need the magic if we have each other.  
It really does help a lot though.


End file.
